Hearse Castle
Hearse Castle Barbara Mentee (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:30-7:31). Time Life Entertainment. Barbara says: "The famous Hearse Castle." is the former home of Charles Foster Hearse and classified as a mansion Charles Foster Hearse III (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:27-7:29). Time Life Entertainment. Charles says: "His ghost still haunts the mansion he built..." but holds many stunning wonders, including a winter landscape composed of artificial snow, a cathedral, the world's largest collection of books on supernatural phenomena, plants, trophies, and other trinkets he acquired. History At the height of his legendary career, Charles Foster Hearse built his own mansion and named it "Hearse Castle." Over time, he blanketed the landscape in artificial snow, as he liked winter, and even added the San Simoleon cathedral he relocated from Europe. Barbara Mentee (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:24). Time Life Entertainment. Barbara says: "San Simoleon." Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:10-9:14). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "It must have cost a fortune to build that copy of a cathedral." Barbara Mentee (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:10-9:14). Time Life Entertainment. Barbara says: "It isn't a copy. Mr. Hearse brought it back on one of his trips to Europe." Barbara Mentee (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:32-9:34). Time Life Entertainment. Barbara says: "Mr. Hearse liked winter." Hearse Castle and its book collection was later featured on an episode of "Haunts of the Rich and Famous." Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:16-10:20). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I've wanted to look at this library ever since I saw it on "Haunts of the Rich & Famous"." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:08-10:12). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Hearse assembled the world's largest collection of books on supernatural phenomenon." After Hearse passed on, his ghost haunted the mansion. Unbeknownst to everyone, the ghost was in search of a red sled named "Rosebud" so he could take it out for one last ride before peacefully dispersing. Some time later, the Ghostbusters accepted a challenge to try and capture Hearse for the coveted Ghost Hunter of the Year title. The team split up and explored most of the castle but eventually reunited in the basement where they inadvertently found the sled. They watched as Hearse took his final sled ride. Trivia *Hearse Castle and San Simoleon is a play on Hearst Castle in San Simeon,﻿ California. Hearst Castle website Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Ghostbuster of the Year" References Gallery Collages HearseCastleinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage.png HearseCastleinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage2.png Primary Canon HearseCastle01.jpg|Gatehouse HearseCastle02.jpg|Hearse Castle, from Gatehouse HearseCastle03.jpg|At Sunset HearseCastle04.jpg|At Sunset GhostbusterOfTheYear10.jpg|Near servant's entrance HearseCastle06.jpg|Greenhouse HearseCastle07.jpg|Rec Room HearseCastle08.jpg|Rec Room HearseCastle10.jpg|Bedroom, Exterior HearseCastle09.jpg|Bedroom, Interior HearseCastle11.jpg|Bedroom, Interior HearseCastle12.jpg|Near Basement HearseCastle13.jpg|Basement HearseCastle14.jpg|Exterior Category: Locations Category:RGB Locations